In general, a microscope includes an illumination component for illuminating the object to be observed placed on the table of the microscope, for example, a condenser. Generally, the illumination component can be adjusted through an adjusting device so as to condense the light to a desired position. Typically, the movement of the illumination component is achieved using a rack structure. But the rack structure occupies a larger space, and imposes a high requirement on the attachment face, thereby resulting in a higher cost.